The Detective
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo is a detective who loves something interesting. And these are in his criteria. But nothing and no one in this account of cases is what they seem. Not even the detective himself. Who's giving him these messages?
1. Meet the Peculiar Detective

*I don't own Vocaloid. I just felt like doing this….it was one of my fics in the wait list, so I decided to post it! :3 WARNING: RANDOMNESS AHEAD!*

* * *

"Luka….I'm alright. Don't be such a worrier." The man spoke, teal hair drenched in water, body shivering from the cold.

"No you're not! You JUST got pushed into an ocean from a hundred foot bridge a month ago! AND you barely survived! PLUS you had to go to a hospital for two weeks in a COMA! You are sure as hell NOT alright!" the pink haired woman was furious.

I closed my weary eyes and sighed, "Luka, Mikuo is always going to get in trouble like this. No matter how cruel this will sound, it's just the way things are." I had to lie in front of the doctor. The doctor couldn't know a thing.

Another voice chimed in, "Yes. We should just let him rest for now and have the doctor check up on him. It'll be alright Luka."

"Alright, I'll _try _to relax." She said grudgingly.

But, I do hope everything turns out fine, I like this place…no matter how odd it is and no matter how many lies we have to tell.

* * *

13 months earlier~ General POV~

"Luka, did we get any cases?" a teal haired man came out of the bedroom, book in hand.

A pink haired woman with ice blue eyes turned around, "Well, we did get one….from a Meiko Sakine. She'll be coming to your office in about ten minutes, so pick up a little and get yourself ready. Don't sound too bored, alright?"

The man sighed and began to quickly neaten up his office. Luka began to clean up around the small house as well. By the time Meiko Sakine came in, the place looked much neater.

"Hatsune Mikuo of Kokoro detective agency correct?" she was a young woman with short brown hair and rather sharp, warrior like eyes.

He gave a welcoming smile, "Yes, and I presume you are Sakine Meiko?"

She nodded as they went inside the man's office.

"So, what are you here for?" Mikuo asked in friendly manner.

"My brother Meito went missing about two months ago. I have asked many detectives and different police forces, but none of them have been able to find him." She had a sad look on her face and he felt her pain. He had lost a sibling long ago, and it still loomed on him like a heavy weight.

"You want me to find your missing brother correct? But what if he's…dead?" he asked.

"Then please find the killer and bring him to me. I want to face him myself." She said, dead serious.

"Alright then, let's get to some basics shall we? Does he have any family other than you, spouses, children, or someone really close to him?"

"Well, he didn't really have many friends, and all the friends he does have are somewhere out of the country. I tried to contact them, but I couldn't reach any of them. He did have a wife, Lily, but she died of an unknown illness. He has twin children named Rin and Len, who are living with me at the moment. And….pretty much anyone else is…um….out of reach as well." She spoke, her tone heavy once again.

But, Mikuo noticed something about Meiko. She was overall, very calm about the issue. He knew she was lying in some aspects of her information, like the friends and the other family besides his late wife, his kids, and herself. But, Hatsune Mikuo wasn't the type to pry. He would work with what he had, if he needed more information, he would just have to put some pressure one her.

"I know you're lying." He said to the woman.

"I know you do."

"But I won't pry."

"Good. I can tell you more if you need it."

They talked a little more then she left. Luka came into the room.

"How was she?"

He smiled, "It was rather…interesting. Someone I would like to meet under different circumstances. But, this will be my _first _interesting case since I opened up this place."

She rolled her eyes, "Miku….you call a huge ambassador shooting dull?"

Miku smiled, and her true identity, revealed.

"Well….the whole conspiracy was boring as HELL….so damn predictable. But this has interesting people, and an interesting set of characters! I'm sure it'll be fun!" she smiled, adjusting a few things to make her look more like her brother. Even though he was dead, she still chose to become him.

"So, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

About three hours later~ Miku's POV~

I was walking over to the Sakine residence with a serious look plastered on my face. Knocking on the door, I didn't know what to expect.

"Hello Detective-san! You're here for Aunty right?" a girl with blond hair and a perky white ribbon opened the door for me. A blond boy with a ponytail greeted me, "She's in there Detective-san! Did you find Father?"

I smiled, "I'll let your aunt tell you. It would be boring and monotone if it was told by someone like me."

Yes, I'll tell your aunt that you're father was killed with two axes…how pleasant.

* * *

The next day~ General POV~

The two were sitting in the same office, in the same position, but this time, the news was different.

"I know who killed your brother."

She looked anxious, "Who?"

"Hmm…can I show you the area where he was found first? It would be easier to explain." She said.

She nodded, and we took off.

* * *

A few minutes later~ a small garden~

"This is…your brother's body. As I said yesterday, he was killed with two axes. But….are you sure you want to bring his children here?" Miku asked before she got into the details. Meiko nodded.

"Alright then. So…you know that Meito was abusing the twins? And that he blamed them for Lily's death? Because Rin is the only daughter they had together. Lily found Len and called him her son. That decision led to her death. When Lily Sakine died of an "unknown illness" there was a note at her bedside that said: _There can only be three members of the family. _And that's when Meito became abusive, when he figured out that Len wasn't his son. And that's when the "twins" got fed up."

Meiko looked shocked, "You can't mean that…?"

"Yes….the children whom you decided to bring are the murderers of your brother, Sakine Meito."

* * *

*Soo….what do u think of my new (and totally random) story? Reviews are always nice, but I don't need them to continue a story.*


	2. Meet the Crazed Children

*I don't own Vocaloid, but I am very sad I haven't been updating this. Lately, I've been too bust with Hunters. To Dr. Stilla Live: This wasn't supposed to be too suspenseful. Just strange. :D Well, onto the chappie!*

* * *

The reaction of Sakine Meiko was not what one would expect. Instead of shunning her niece and "nephew", for lack of a better term, she smiled and laughed.

"VERY good Hatsune! I'm happy you figured it out instead of some narrow minded officer. It would be too much on them." The woman shook Miku's hand.

The teal haired detective was confused, but soon figured it out in her head, while Rin and Len were trying to decipher the fact that their aunt knew all along of their deadly sin, as some would call it. But, Miku never thought that way and that was the reason Meiko hired her.

Not to find her brother, but to save his children from a harsh society. It was a strange peculiar act, just like the detective herself. The two children were still frozen from shock until Rin finally decided to speak.

"Y-you a-aren't m-mad a-at u-us?"

Len spoke next, "Y-you d-don't h-hate u-us?"

Meiko smiled, "Well, I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

_Fourteen Years Ago~ a small garden~_

_Another scream was let out. A woman was giving birth and her husband was getting a doctor over. Their home was far away from the city, so she knew she would have to wait. But, it hurt __**so **__much, she felt like she couldn't stand it. Lily tried to make herself comfortable by resting on an old mirror, where she heard screams similar to her own._

"_W-who are you?" the woman on the other side of the mirror asked._

"_I a-am Lily." She responded_

"_A-ah. I'm R-rin. A-are you in labor as w-well?"_

_Lily nodded, "I j-just started a few hours ago, what about you?"_

_Rin smiled softly, "I f-feel like he's about to be born. I k-know my husband will be too l-late, t-to save me."_

_Lily silently mourned, "C-can I do anything"_

_Rin nodded, "L-lily, c-can y-you t-take c-care o-of m-my c-child? H-his n-name is Len, j-just l-like h-his father B-but…d-don't t-tell y-your h-husband."_

_It was Lily's turn to smile sadly, "O-okay. B-but…I-I'm n-naming m-my c-child a-after y-you. I f-feel l-like w-we a-already k-know e-each o-other."_

_And with that, the woman on the other side of the mirror died from childbirth, her last word were very simple, yet quite mysterious._

"_I'll see you again, because my soul will become your daughter's."_

_And with that, Lily raised the two as twins until the day she died._

_But, we'll have to go to a few days she gave birth for a bit._

_

* * *

_

_A week after Lily gave birth~ Sakine Residence~_

"_Lily….are you kidding me?" Meiko had asked that fateful day when Lily told her story._

"_No, this is the truth. I hate not being able to tell Meito, but it was a sacred promise that I cannot break."_

_The younger woman nodded in understanding, "It's alright, I believe you. I won't tell Meito."_

_

* * *

_

_Seven years later~ the very same garden~_

_A blood curling scream was heard from the small garden, but it was not of giving birth. Unfortunately, the police were too late. Sakine Lily had died of an "unknown disease" with a note that said something peculiar and disturbing._

_There can only be three members of the family._

_Soon after that, Meito figured out the secret Lily had kept and blamed the "twins". He started to abuse them. Meiko tried to stop, to convince him to stop torturing them, but she had no impact. It just continued on for seven long years._

_

* * *

_

_Seven years later~ the same garden~_

"_What the fuck do you two heathens __**want**__?" Sakine Meito had hissed at the children in front of him._

"_Oh! It's nothing~" Rin sung_

"_Just your death~" Len sung back_

_This time, there was no scream, for his death was so quick, he didn't have time to. The two children chopped him up into pieces and buried him in the garden. However, their aunt Meiko had seen it all, and still loved them with all her heart. She was the only real family they had after their mother died. But, the woman knew she had to do the common things like calling the police. She also knew that Rin and Len wouldn't be accepted in society once the puzzle was solved, she wanted them to be safe, so she called the police and some detectives to back up calling the Kokoro Detective Agency._

_And with that, Sakine Meiko formed a plan._

_

* * *

_

Back to the present~

"Hmmm…so you want me to adopt Rin and Len?" Miku had asked, curious.

"Yes." Meiko replied.

"Why?"

"Because I know you're a good person from the look in your eyes _Miss Hatsune_. It's easy for me to tell. Those two will be in good hands. Besides, your helper Luka seems nice as well."

Miku looked up in surprise, but the expression didn't last.

"And Miss, don't ask how, I just know."

And with that, Miku Hatsune had adopted two psychotic children. The peculiar detective was getting more and more strange by the second.

* * *

A few hours later~ Luka's POV~

"May I ask you why you have _kids _in here? Did you steal them or something?" was the first things I asked as Miku walked into the house.

"No, I just adopted them. They killed their father a few moths ago, so their aunt sent them here for safety. The girl's Rin, the boy's Len."

Oh she adopted…wait….what the HELL?

"Well Miku, I guess we have new residents here. Tell me Rin, Len, do you want stew for dinner?"

The children looked at me with shock, I guess because I wasn't being abusive.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot of things in my life, this is strange indeed though. So, what are you three waiting for? Do you want food or not?" I smiled as I dragged them into the house, closing and locking the door behind me.

This life was just going to get more strange than ever, isn't it?

* * *

*:S I'm not sure if I like this chappie…but I hope YOU do! Please review though, I need the feedback!*


	3. Meet the Jealous Sister

*I don't own Vocaloid. I do own this random ass plot though. Hope you enjoy it though!*

* * *

Rin's POV~

"Everyone get over here! Dinner's ready!" Luka called us all over. Mikuo (although I now know her true gender, I still don't know her real name) came over first, and I dragged Len with me.

"MIKU! GET AWAY FROM THE LEEKS!" Luka pulled the teal haired woman over to the table and away from the large pile of leeks. I know her name now…..Miku.

"Oh! You already know of Miku's gender, correct?" Luka went over to us. We both nodded.

Miku just laughed, but it was her natural laugh, the laugh of a woman, not a man.

"Excellent. Now Miku, why don't you introduce yourself…as a WOMAN?" Luka gave a threatening glare to the other woman.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, age sixteen, owner of Kokoro Detective Agency, favorite food is leek, has one older sibling." She said it all very bluntly.

"Who is your brother?" I asked while eating.

"Hatsune Mikuo."

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Dead."

"Why did you take his identity?" I asked once again.

"Because as a woman, it would be harder to open up a detective agency. Also because it helps me remember him."

"Why did you name your detective agency KOKORO Detective Agency?" Len asked the question this time.

"Because a heart is something I lost two years ago, the day my brother died. My goal is to figure out what happened that day. All of it." Her voice became cold, and Luka looked at us sadly.

We all just continued to eat, silence was the best option to have in this situation. I would know. Len and I are fucked up kids, you simply can't undo that. It's not the way the world works.

But I wonder if we can all have a sort of family here, our psychotic minds and their mysterious minds can go well together.

* * *

Len's POV~ the next day~

"Len….." Rin murmured in her sleep, tossing and turning, "No…it hurts papa….please don't….NO!" she got up in a cold sweat.

"Oh….just a dream. That was all it was. A dream." She leaned on my shoulder and started to cry. I just smiled sadly, our bodies, minds, and souls were already soiled and damaged. I hope at least some of it can recover one day.

"Len, Rin….breakfast is ready! Luka's waiting for-" Miku was interrupted by the scene in front of her.

"you two…." She just looked surprised, like old memories were playing back in her mind, "Why is she crying?"

I just smiled again, "It's nothing to worry about. She's been having nightmares like this ever since _he _started abusing us."

"It just reminds me of my brother and I when we were young, I envy the way your relationship is." She smiled, "You guys should hold on to it with your lives, alright? Now…get over here unless you want Luka to kill you." She smiled and left the room. Rin just got up.

"Yeah Len…let's go!" I could tell the teal haired woman's words really helped her out. Rin looked up to Miku in a sense. I just laughed and followed her to where Luka (and breakfast) were. I liked these people already, but I knew I had to be careful. Rin was always more trusting than I. She didn't know that I killed more people than she thinks. Although she committed a sin, she was never a real sinner. She was more pure than I, and the world always showed it. One way or another, they would all hate me.

One way or another, I would be alone.

* * *

General POV~

Right after the four people of Kokoro Detective Agency were finished eating breakfast, the doorbell had rung. Rin and Len decided to answer the door to see a green haired woman with twin drill tails and forest colored eyes. She looked grief stricken, like someone she loved had just died.

"This is Kokoro Detective Agency-Miku?" she gasped as the two children looked at each other in confusion, then just shrugged.

"Keko?" Miku turned around and came to the woman, giving her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in YEARS!" Keko smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Yes. Me too!" Miku smiled as well, reluctantly breaking the hug, "But…what brings you here?"

The green haired woman's face fell suddenly, "It's Teto….."

The teal haired woman started trembling, "N-no! D-don't t-tell m-me….."

Keko spoke, her voice heavy with sadness, "Yes….Teto was murdered just three days ago."

Miku kneeled down to the ground and began to sob loudly, crying her heart out. Rin and Len attempted to comfort her, but Keko was already there. They went over to Luka to ask who Teto was, but they just saw tears running down her face as well. It was the very first time they had seen Miku cry like that, and they both thought of how to make her never cry like that again.

* * *

Miku's POV~

I didn't know how to stop the tears from coming. I had known Teto since we were babies… she was like a _sister _to me. I didn't know what to do. Rin and Len tried to comfort me, then they went to Luka. I still remember those happy times.

* * *

_Flashback~ Twelve years ago~_

"_Miku…are you okay?" Teto was holding her hand out to me after I had tripped and scarred my knee._

"_*Sniff* *Sniff* I-I'm a-alright T-teto!" tears were still dripping down my face._

"_Okay Miku! I'll take you to my house and then we can play!" she smiled, took my hand and carried me on her back all the way to her house. My parents and Mikuo were out for the day, so we went to the Kasane house. When we got there, her parents treated my wound, and I played with Teto and her sister Keko._

_Flashback~ Two years ago~_

_I was watching Teto and Ted Kasane get married with tears in my eyes. Ruko just gave me a comforting gaze. Those two were perfect for each other, and we all knew it….but, I saw Keko's eyes flare with an emotion I thought I would never see in her in the moment._

_Kasane Keko was jealous._

_

* * *

_

Back to the present~

I got up calmly and turned to Keko.

"I'll try my best to solve the case. But, can you bring me to the Kasane house now? Rin, Len, Luka, you're all coming with." And with that, all of us left to go to the Kasane house, the place where Teto and I always used to play. I missed her, but I had to be strong.

* * *

*:D I finally update this! I hope you like the chappie (please review!)*


	4. Meet the Masked Man

*…..owo. I forgot to update this XD (stupid zozo!) *shot* Annnnyway….thanks to hopexescaliber and the song "Secret Police", I has finally updated. By the way, Keko is Vocatau (I think that's how you spell it). To hopexescaliber: Yay! Happy reviews always make my day! :D and there is going to be fluff between them, but you can interpret that however you wish….but I probably won't (it just doesn't seem to fit with the fic). But there may be Miku/Kaito (if I'm in a Cantarella-ish mood)*

* * *

General POV~ Kasane house~ 

Hatsune Miku was in the Kasane house with Rin and Len. Luka was currently looking at the kitchen, although the Kagamines weren't sure why though.

But now, an average person could tell she was holding back tears.

"Damn it…" the teal haired woman murmured, but it was in her male voice. People here thought Hatsune Miku was dead as well.

"Miku?" Rin asked, "What can we do here to help?"

"And don't you dare say to sit back and do nothing!" Len smiled. The Kagamines were getting better at being social.

"….go to where Luka is. Ask her if she needs help. If not, come back to me. I'll find you something to do." Miku sighed.

The two blonds smirked at each other and rushed to the kitchen.

"….can you two be my assistants for this? That would help me a lot." Luka smiled at the two children.

"Alright!" the two smiled enthusiastically.

"Okay. Rin, hand me the large gray bottle from my bag. Len, hand me the tiny white bottle next to it."

The two handed Luka what she requested.

"Okay, let's get started, shall we? Can you guys please step back? This may explode a bit."

They both stepped back, "Explosion?"

And with that, a very small explosion occurred on the stove where Luka was working. The pink haired woman quickly tore off the top of the stove and tossed it to the side.

She turned around to see Len and Rin looking at her in shock.

"The stove may have some trace. Inside, you may be able to tell if someone used it recently. If we determine how Teto was killed, and who was in the house, we could be a lot closer to who killed her."

Miku flinched at the mention of Teto, then smirked at Len and Rin's reactions, "I didn't let Luka stay _just _because she can keep a house well you know!"

She then turned to Keko, "I need to see Teto's body. Please don't mind the destruction those three cause. I can pay you back after the case is closed."

Keko just stayed grim, "Here, just follow me."

But Rin and Len could tell something was amiss with our teal haired detective.

* * *

Miku's POV~ Unknown area~

Walking with Keko across the garden and onto the balcony, where she said her body was. It reminded me of those happy times with Teto. I thought of just closing down, because even this case is wracking my mind. I can't think. It hurts to think.

But I did notice Keko looked strange. She looked scared, but also like she was planning something. I knew one thing for sure, and that was that this murder wasn't done alone. Unlike Rin and Len, these guys planned it out carefully.

"I need you to prepare for a fight. Knock out the attacker, and take them, okay? Show no mercy."

I looked at her, but before I could comprehend, someone else attacked me, and Keko was fighting me as well. I knew what I had to do. But I-

"Watch out!"

I turned around to see Rin with a giant axe, swinging it back and forth. Len was following her with an axe of his own. They took on the two, while Luka cane over to knock them out.

"Miku, you don't have to pressure yourself. This was too hard for you. Now, shall we take them to the chamber?"

I nodded as we left the house, all wondering what had happened just a few minutes ago on that very same balcony where Teto and I used to play.

It was sad to know this had happened there. Teto was there, and regardless of if she was alive or dead, I didn't want this to happen to her. Ever.

Maybe I should take that break, just so I can think about things. If Teto's case made me this shaken, then I wonder how I'll be able to ever reach my true goal.

How will I be affected by Mikuo's case?

* * *

Luka's POV~ a few hours later~ kitchen of Kokoro Detective Agency~

I knew what was bound to happen.

The hostages were bound to wake up, Miku was bound to get the information, they were bound to be arrested. It was all that simple.

So, where do Gakupo and I come in? I want to see him so badly, it's been nagging at me for a year now. Oh….who's Gakupo?

Gakupo is my two year fiancé. But due to him having a lot of work, and Miku's goals, we both are far away from each other. Communicating with him only through letters.

Speaking of letters…I have to check the mail today.

"Len, Rin…..can two watch carefully to see when Miku gets back? Tell her I'm just going out to check the mail, alright?" I said as I got up, bringing a knife with me (safety is always recommended).

"Okay!"

I nodded and left the building, going outside to the post office. I wonder where he was now.

"I apologize Miss, but you cannot do that today."

I glared at the man in front of me, taking out my knife.

"Who the hell are you?"

He smirked under that mask of his.

"Oh. Ms. Megurine, you honestly don't want to know who I am do you?"

"I do. Now, unless you want to get stabbed, tell me who the hell you are and what the fuck you want form me…NOW." Warning was laced in my words, dangerous tones always worked when you were working with criminals, or anyone else who was suspicious like he was. Sometimes it scares them. Other times it just tells them I'm more dangerous than you think.

For him, it seemed like it was the latter. I smirked, but not in confidence that I was going to win a battle, but confidence that I could handle what was coming to me.

"Why don't you just tell me where Hatsune _Miku _is and we'll all be happy, see?"

….I was definitely wrong.

* * *

*:D hope you liked!*


	5. Meet the Broken Woman

*I don't own Vocaloid. To Twingkly'Zaa-chan : :D I'm glad you like it! And you'll find out…in this chappy (full of corny stuff!)*

* * *

"No." Megurine Luka glared at the man in front of her, "You are going to let me go and send this letter. I am going to come back. You are going to tell me who you are and what you want. Depending on your answer, I may let you talk to her."

Even through the mask, the man had a cruel glint in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Miss."

And then she ran.

She ran to the post office, ran to the mailbox, ran to put the mail in, and quickly began to run to the detective agency where she worked.

"Fuck! I underestimated the damn creep!" she whispered to herself as she turned a sharp corner. The man wasn't there, but she knew she couldn't relax until she got into the building. It was far too dangerous.

Luka knocked down some crates, and concealed her path as much as she could.

When she got to the building, she smiled in relief.

Or not.

"Miss~ I REALLY need to speak to Hatsune, see? And I know you aren't going to give her the message!" his voice was coated with fake happiness, but there was insanity hidden in it. Luka gulped.

No one heard her screams for help.

* * *

Luka's POV~ hospital~

"Urgh….where am I again?" I murmured, my eyes opening. I felt like I had a really long nap. But my eyes were still closed. Maybe I was that tired.

A jolt of pain traveled down my back. I screamed.

"Luka!"

"Luka-nee!"

"Luka…."

"Mikuo? Len? Rin? ….Gakupo?" I half whispered, half rasped. I was happy that my fiancée came, but I wondered why. I was in too much pain to show joy. I also knew that lying about Miku's identity had to happen here, I hated that I couldn't say her name. My eyes were itchy, and my whole body throbbed with pain, "Why…does everyone feel so sad and gloomy? I didn't get hurt that much…..did I?"

"Luka," Miku started, "Your legs are broken, your left ankle is twisted, you got a heavy dose of poison, and you were in a coma for a week. Plus…" her voice sounded really sad.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to you…." Gakupo mumbled angrily. I wondered what else he did that was so horrid to make Gakupo act like this. Last time he acted like this was when someone almost…..wait! Did that masked man do that to me? No….NO…..

"Erm, Luka-nee…..your sight…" Rin was hesitating to speak.

"You're blind Luka-nee!" Len said blunt and quick. I wasn't too sure if my eyes widened or not, but I was really surprised. But there was no sadness shown. I had to be strong. Being weak now would only cause my foundations to crumble.

"Ah…so that's why it's all gray….will my sight be able to recover?" I asked calmly. I had to be mature, that was a must.

"It might be able to recover fully, it might not. But please, tell me who attacked you." Miku looked very worried, which was rare for her to show.

"All I know was that he was a masked man, blue hair, a deceptive attitude, and was looking for you. I refused to tell him where you were, so he attacked me. Well….after I saw him in front of the agency, I don't remember what else happened after that."

Rin and Len just smirked, "Good."

"That's quite a bit of information." Miku smirked as well. How can I tell? I'm blind? Well, I just have a feeling they're all smirking.

"Because we're going to kill the son of a bitch who did this to you by the end of the day." Gakupo's voice sounded very angry.

But before I could try and stop them from their plan, a nurse interrupted the conversation.

"Ms. Megurine, we need you to see Dr. Hiyama now."

The woman put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me off to go see the doctor.

I was praying nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Miku's POV~ outside the hospital~ a few hours after the above~

It was cold outside, the stars twinkling, and all that average romantic crap. But we were here to kill.

Since Luka's attacker was trying to find me, he would probably try and get something out of her. Then, we would just end his life.

Rin and Len had axes (which I found too large and heavy for my taste, but they liked them) and Gakupo had a good old rifle (that I wish I had).

I had a small pistol, a few darts, and all my martial arts skills (which were a lot).

But waiting was never my favorite subject, it was long, boring, and tiresome, everything I hate all in one bundle.

Remembering blue hair, a mask, a deceptive attitude, and was looking for me, I loaded my gun.

"Ready guys?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. Rin, Len, you stay outside. Gakupo and I will watch Luka in the hospital."

"Okay Miku-nee!" Rin said cheerily.

"Alright. But before you wonder why Rin called you Miku-nee, she considers both you and Luka as sisters." Len said with a sigh. I gave a slight giggle. Rin was eccentric enough, and it seemed like Len had to explain many things she did to everyone. It must be a pain. Just like what I did with Mikuo…

Gakupo and I snuck into the hospital through the windows, silently traveling to Luka's room in the building.

"Er….why did you leave two kids to guard the outside Miku?"

I smiled, "Gakupo, those two are a lot more dangerous than you think. I put them there so people could underestimate them. Two adults there would make people overestimate our capacity."

"Alright then Miku, I trust your word on this."

"Thank you for doing so."

He just nodded as we finally reached Luka's room.

And the masked man was there, with a knife at Luka's throat.

"Ah! Hatsune Miku? How nice to see you! Now, can you get that purple haired man out of the way so we can talk?" he sounded cheerful, and I immediately knew this was what Luka said was his deceptive attitude. I quickly rolled a marble onto the floor to signal for Rin and Len to come.

I growled, "Who are you masked man? And this man will stay right here, along with my other guests who are coming now. When you follow my requests, I'll let you talk. Got it?"

He smiled, "Oh! I'm afraid I cannot allow that! By the way, my name is Shion Kaito, and I'll do what I must no matter what it takes!" at the last sentence, his smile turned into a crazed grin, and he didn't bother to hide his insanity from me.

Oh _hell _no. This guy is a total nutcase.

* * *

*:D hope you liked! I rushed this a little cause I'm under pressure. XD. Blame the bro man.*


	6. Meet the Angry Fiancé

*Of course, I don't own Vocaloid. To NagamiKai: :D and I love cliffhangers *laughs sadistically* *shot* I actually did that twist with Luka last minute. ^^ I feel sorry for her too. To I My Me Mine: *gasps*you do? *cheers happily* yay! And yeah…I think I made Kaito as bit too much of a creeper (I've already thought of another person paired with Miku if I end up making him more whacko than he is now!) and made what happened to Luka a bit TOO screwed up…..heh….:D and thanks for the pointer! I'll go edit that now~*

* * *

A teal haired young woman glared at a blue haired man.

"Leave please, I can deal with him."

"Miku, I would usually let you go ahead and do what you want, but did you see what the creep did to Luka?" Gakupo yelled, he personally wanted to kill the man right then, but, it was better to have information that's utter falsehood than no information at all.

"And I know full well this guy is going to keep on hurting her if you don't leave! The only way he's going to talk to me is if I'm alone! And I will risk _anything _to keep people I care about safe, got it?" Miku snapped at the purple haired man angrily, but she was still glaring at Shion Kaito.

Rin and Len followed her request, but Miku didn't know that they were close by, and Kaito didn't either. Gakupo left as well, but he hid in another spot near Luka.

After they left, the whole hospital was silent. The two in the broken woman's hospital room.

"_Now, c_an you tell me what the hell you want?" Miku spat at the man in front of her.

"I have a message, you see?"

"From who dammit? I don't have time to play games right now, not with people like you!"

"From your brother."

The three hidden could already tell Miku was angry, but the broken woman knew best.

"…..what the _hell _is that supposed to mean? My brother is _dead! _Oh, I forgot! You're so delusional, you probably didn't even know! So unless you've got some _real _information, I recommend you leave." If the way she snapped at Gakupo seemed harsh, then this was basically the equal amount to a slap on the face.

"I'm dead serious Hatsune Miku."

"Fine, tell me whatever this _message _is." Miku's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"He said, that he was coming for you the 31st of August, at the "tree we always went to"."

And before Miku could ask him another thing, the madman Shion Kaito disappeared, only leaving a letter behind.

_I'm coming for you, the 31__st__ of August, the cherry tree we used to play at._

_H ELLO_

_A NYWHERE_

_T HEY_

_S EE_

_U NBALANCED_

_N ICE_

_E VERYBODIES_

_M IKU and MIKUO_

_I'LL _

_K EEP_

_U NBALANCED_

_(_

_OF COURSE!_

_)_

At that moment, Miku couldn't deny that it was her brother writing that.

But when did he write it? And was he really alive?

That was what she had to figure out, and she knew just where to find what she needed.

Miku picked up a brown lock off the floor.

"Sakine Meiko, I'm coming for you."

* * *

Luka's POV~ a few weeks later~

"Luka-nee, are you alright?"

"Should I get something for you?"

"Luka, are you sure?"

I smiled softly, "Don't worry about me, I know brail already. Plus, I want to follow Miku. I have a feeling she's doing something she shouldn't. Sakine Meiko had a dangerous vibe before, what about now, when we know more about her? I don't care if I'm still injured. Because my friend's life is more important to me than a few more weeks at the hospital."

"Oh really? How selfless of you Megurine!"

Oh, I recognized that voice all too well, my body was shaking because of it. I was sweating like a pig, and my eyes were filled with terror.

"Shion Kaito. What are you doing here?"

He ignored me, and the hostile looks he got from the others in the house.

"Remember when I told you about what would happen if Hatsune Miku got near any of _our people?_ If she tried to "solve" the case?"

I gasped, and a few memories flowed through my mind, but I kept a straight face. I had to, because right then, everyone's lives were in my hands.

"How could you expect me to? With everything you did, I forgot a lot of things. Who would want to remember such horrible memories?"

He took no regard in my words, or the fact in them, at all.

"Oh _yes! _I told you that I would kill someone _precious _every time she nosed in!"

I tried to keep the terror out of my voice, "But wouldn't that mean she wouldn't want to negotiate with you? What if whoever is behind this doesn't tell you much? What if they _punish _you, hm? You don't know much about anything, don't you?"

At the word "punish", the man flinched, trauma seemed to be coming back to him. I smirked faintly, feeling triumphant. This is what I needed. Something that made him lose his own balance. Weakness, trauma, lack of information. Those were his weak points.

I continued when he stayed silent, "So, if the ringleader of the _cruel _thing here is _really _Hatsune Mikuo, then I really don't think you should kill any of us here. Sakine Meiko had a niece and a nephew, who are here in this room. If Mikuo is truly alive as you say he is, you would be severely punished for hurting, or killing, Gakupo and I. Don't you see? I'm not the one who's cornered here."

"_You _are!" Rin grinned sadistically, holding an axe at his knees.

"So blind, so blind, aren't you?" Len smiled, a crazed glint in his eyes. He was holding an axe at the man's chest.

"Do you really think I would let _anyone _hurt Luka here?" I blushed slightly (although it really was not the right time) at my fiancée's words. He was holding a rifle at the masked man's head.

"Now, I best think you leave, and don't come back. I can blow up this whole building if you wish." I smiled as well. This bluff was dangerous, but if it pulled through, we would have some peace, at least for a while.

I could tell Miku was smirking right now, knowing that her information, our precious things, and the chance of a lifetime, were all in her hands.

_Good luck Miku, because wherever you are, I know you're going to need it._

* * *

*ARGH! I WAS DOING STUFF WITH MMD AND DIDN'T UPDATE! THE SURPIRSE IS POSPONED TO TODAY! I'M SO SORRY! D:! …..whew. Now that I go _that _out of my system…..hope you liked the chapter!* He wa


End file.
